La retrouver
by Raimei94
Summary: Il la ressent. La fille. Jour et nuit. Chaque fluctuation de sa présence dans la Force lui rappelle qu'elle existe. Chaque seconde qui passe le renvoi à son incapacité à la capturer.


_**Un bien inspirant film cet épisode VII. De multiples défauts, mais aussi de bonnes qualités. Le tout donne envie de se donner rendez-vous en mai 2017 alors pour moi, J.J. Abrams a bien fait le job (après, chacun son opinion hein, les goûts et les couleurs...).**_

 _ **Je trouve la nouvelle génération très intéressante, avec plein de choses à offrir.**_

 _ **Ce one-shot est une vision comme une autre, j'espère juste qu'il sera agréable pour vous de le lire ;)**_

 _ **Au fait, pour simplifier les choses et ne pas faire le listing des propriétaires, nous dirons que l'univers et les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à l'univers créé à l'origine par Papy Lucas ;p**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Elle est là. Il la sent. Petite sensation diffuse à travers l'immensité de l'espace. Petite présence si éloignée qu'il ne peut atteindre.

Lumière éblouissante qui ne demande qu'à venir s'écraser dans la paume de sa main.

Kylo Ren ouvre les yeux. Sa chambre est plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairée par quelques lumières diffuses provenant de la ville qui s'étend au bas de ses quartiers.

Il lève une main pour toucher la cicatrice qui court sur son visage. Son premier réflexe. Elle le brûle.

Il la ressent. _La fille_. Jour et nuit. Chaque fluctuation de sa présence dans la Force lui rappelle qu'elle existe. Chaque seconde qui passe le renvoi à son incapacité de la capturer.

Chaque picotement sur son visage lui rappelle qu'elle l'a vaincu.

Il se redresse pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Ses mains quittent sa blessure pour douloureusement venir empoigner son crâne et ses cheveux. Il pense à elle. Encore. Elle ne quitte jamais son esprit, qu'importe qu'il mange, s'entraine, dorme ou médite.

Cette fille, Rey, il pense à elle chaque seconde qui s'écoule.

Elle est devenue le centre de son univers.

Il la hait.

Oh oui, il la hait, si profondément. Elle lui a échappé. Elle l'a vaincu. Elle, misérable pilleuse d'épave originaire de la toute aussi misérable planète Jakku, l'a vaincu dans un duel de sabre laser. Lui, le Sith. Lui, le petit-fils de Dark Vader.

Elle est supposée n'être rien. Lui est supposé être tout.

Et pourtant, elle l'a vaincu.

Elle a marqué cette victoire dans sa chair, avec l'arme même d'Anakin Skywalker. Son propre héritage.

Le lit sous Kylo Ren grince. L'une des lampes de sa chambre explose en répandant du verre partout. La Force vibre autour de lui. Sa colère et sa haine investissent chaque recoin de la pièce. Une autre lampe explose.

Il décide de se lever avant de faire plus de dégâts et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Là, il ouvre un robinet et plonge ses mains dans l'eau froide pour s'en asperger le visage. C'est une solution illusoire à son mal, mais au moins cela chasse-t-il la sueur de sa peau. Il relève la tête en essuyant son visage et ses cheveux. En face de lui aurait dû se trouver un miroir. Il n'y est plus depuis plusieurs semaines. Kylo Ren l'a brisé. Il en a détruit chaque éclat jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une fine poussière balayée par ses bottes. Il a fait de même avec toutes les surfaces réfléchissantes de ses quartiers.

Il ne peut supporter de voir son visage défiguré par une cicatrice témoignant de la victoire de _l'autre_. Voir ce visage lui rappelle sa défaite. Sa faiblesse lorsqu'il a proposé à la fille de le rejoindre et de devenir son apprentie. Elle lui rappelle son refus.

Sa honte.

Si miroir il avait eu en face de lui, il n'aurait pas uniquement vu son visage déformé par une cicatrice rose et boursouflée. En dessous, il aurait distingué le début d'un torse couturé de cicatrices. Les preuves du mécontentement du Leader Suprême.

Échouer à récupérer la fille et à conserver la base Starskiller intacte a mis Snoke dans une rage folle. L'échec de son apprenti est également le sien. Alors Kylo Ren a payé.

Le seigneur Sith avait fait pleuvoir sur lui éclairs de Force sur éclairs de Force. Des heures durant il l'a torturé. Pour le faire payer. Pour l'entrainer. Pour faire avancer sa formation. Hux a eu l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à observer ces moments.

L'apprenti avait passé bien plus de temps dans une cuve à bacta suite aux traitements de Snoke qu'après son retour de la base détruite. Il sait son corps à présent brisé. Il sait que les parcelles de peaux toujours intactes sur son corps sont désormais rares.

Mais ces cicatrices-là ne lui apportent aucune honte. Elles sont du fait de son maitre et Leader Suprême. Chaque nouvelle marque l'amène un peu plus vers le statut de Sith qu'il vise. Chacune d'elles le rapproche du corps détruit de Dark Vador.

Que Snoke continu à le châtier et à l'entrainer. Chaque nouvelle cicatrice apposée sur sa peau est un nouveau pas vers son but ultime.

La cicatrice sur son visage, en revanche, n'a rien à faire là. Elle est le fruit d'un échec.

Snoke le comprend et le cultive. Il a interdit à son apprenti de la faire disparaitre grâce à la chirurgie. Il veut qu'il la conserve bien sur sa face et qu'il se remémore à travers elle le goût cuisant de sa défaite. Il veut qu'il cultive sa haine et sa colère. Ce sont elles qui alimenteront sa puissance et sa grandeur.

Kylo Ren triture de nouveau sa cicatrice. La brûlure infligée par le sabre de son grand-père ne s'évanouit jamais. Elle l'accompagne où qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse. Elle le déchire. Il pensait s'être débarrassé de cette sensation superficielle en tuant Han Solo. La fille la lui a imposé à son tour.

Il la revoit dans la forêt verte de Takodana, si terrifiée et fragile. Petit rien. Tellement terrorisée par sa silhouette masquée et le son produit par son sabre laser. Tellement inquiète du sort de ses amis. Si généreuse et courageuse dans sa terreur.

Il se remémore ce qu'il a lu dans son esprit. Sa peur, sa solitude, son attente. Il ressent à nouveau ses premiers effleurements avec la Force. Il se remémore sa résistance progressive, leur affrontement pour la domination de leurs esprits. Un progressif inversement de leurs forces qui s'est conclu par sa première défaite à lui. Il se rappelle son incompréhension. Sa honte d'échouer face à une pauvre pilleuse d'épave sans passé ni avenir.

Il l'entend hurler et pleurer la mort de Solo. Il entend sa voix à travers le bâtiment et son cri à travers la Force. Elle pleure comme un enfant pleurerait la disparition d'un parent. Elle hurle une perte que le propre fils de Solo refuse de regretter.

Il la revoit tenir entre ses mains le sabre qu'il devrait brandir. Il revoit la lumière bleutée du sabre illuminer son visage si terrifié, mais en même temps si courageux. Elle a été, à cet instant précis, la chose la plus magnifique qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Détermination. Peur. Colère. Haine. Chagrin. C'était beau, tout simplement.

Il s'entend à nouveau lui proposer de le rejoindre. Une requête sortie de nulle part. Mais un vœu qu'il souhaitait réellement voir se réaliser. Qu'ils seraient puissants ensembles. Qu'ils seraient magnifiques ainsi, unis dans le Côté Obscur. Le Premier Ordre, Snoke, la Résistance, Luke et Leia Skywalker… Rien ne leur résisterait. Lui le maitre, elle l'apprentie. Ils façonneraient la galaxie à l'image de ce qu'aurait souhaité Vador.

Il se remémore son refus. Elle l'a exprimé à travers une contre-attaque guidée par une Force nouvellement maitrisée. Trop rapidement maitrisée. Les premiers effleurements ont eu lieu seulement quelques heures auparavant. Puissante dans la Force ? Un euphémisme. Cette fille possédait un lien encore jamais vu avec la Force. Lui-même n'avait pas bénéficié d'un lien aussi puissant et immédiat. Pas plus que Luke Skywalker. Peut-être pas plus - et c'était cela le plus terrifiant - que Dark Vador.

Il oubli les précédentes blessures qu'elle lui a infligé pour uniquement se remémorer la brûlure cuisante sur son visage. Il se souvient de son accablante impuissance. Il est à sa merci. Elle peut le tuer. Elle en a envie. Il le lit dans son regard. Elle veut mettre un terme au monstre qu'il est. Pour Han Solo, le traitre gisant dans la neige et la galaxie. Et lui, Kylo Ren, petit-fils de Dark Vador, il rampe par terre pour s'éloigner d'elle. Il a peur de mourir. Il est terrorisé par une pilleuse d'épave de Jakku qu'il a maitrisé sans aucune difficulté quelques heures plus tôt.

Il ne sait pas si c'est la crevasse qui s'est formée entre eux qui l'a sauvé ou si elle a sciemment choisie de l'épargner. La deuxième réponse serait la pire.

Oui, sa cicatrice lui rappelle tout cela. Au même titre que la présence constante de Rey à travers la Force.

Elle grandit. Pas seulement en âge. Surtout en puissance. Sa présence dans la Force reste insaisissable, mais il sent son évolution. Elle passe progressivement de l'instinct aveugle à la maitrise éclairée. Nul doute, elle a rejoint Luke Skywalker. Et il l'entraine.

Chaque seconde qui passe renforce la puissance de la fille. Mais chaque seconde qui passe renforce également la haine de Kylo Ren, donc sa puissance.

Il quitte la salle de bain pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il empoigne le nouveau masque qu'on lui a fabriqué et le place sur sa tête avant de se diriger vers une fenêtre. Son reflet immédiat lui renvoi l'image d'un homme torse nu portant un masque. Mais au moins ne voit-il pas la cicatrice de sa défaite. Une fois suffisamment proche de la fenêtre, il ne distingue plus son reflet et peut se concentrer sur les étoiles dans le ciel.

Il les observe souvent, essayant de deviner vers quelle lumière la fille et Luke Skywalker sont terrés.

Qu'il aimerait les localiser. Qu'il aimerait les accabler de toute la puissance destructrice du Premier Ordre et des chevaliers de Ren. Il briserait leur défense de son commandement, mais ce serait bel et bien son sabre qui les vaincrait. Il tuerait de ses mains Luke Skywalker. Ainsi, il achèverait ce qu'il a commencé plusieurs années auparavant. Ainsi, il accomplirait ce que Dark Vador lui-même n'avait pas pu réaliser. Il surpasserait son grand-père en tuant le fils pour qui il avait basculé du Coté Lumineux.

La mort du vieil homme serait rapide, mais Kylo Ren s'assurerait qu'il souffre. Il ne le laisserait pas se mettre en communion avec la Force et accepter sa mort en paix. Non. Il allait souffrir le martyre. Kylo Ren s'assurerait que la crainte de la mort investisse son ancien maitre et qu'il rampe par terre pour échapper à son courroux. Il s'assurerait de le faire supplier et implorer sa merci.

Le tout devant Rey.

Ainsi, il s'assurerait qu'elle le supplie également. Il voulait l'entendre gémir pour la vie de Luke Skywalker. Il voulait entendre ses cris et ses pleurs lorsqu'il enfoncerait le sabre d'Anakin Skywalker dans le corps du vieil homme. Ensuite, il se tournerait vers elle. Il avancerait, et elle reculerait en rampant, terrorisée à son tour par l'idée de mourir. Il jouerait le jeu quelques secondes. Juste pour profiter de l'expression de son visage. Juste pour ressentir ne serait-ce que quelques instants son désespoir à travers la Force. Peut-être même se laisserait il aller à apposer sur elle une cuisante cicatrice, sa propre marque de la victoire. Il la laisserait croire jusqu'au bout que l'heure de sa mort est venue. Enfin, il tendrait une main gantée vers son visage et capturerait celle qui lui avait tant échappé.

Si seulement quelques uns de ses amis de la Résistance pouvaient être là pour compléter le tableaux et servir de pièces de viande à découper, ce serait parfait.

Snoke la voulait vivante. Il voulait faire d'elle un chevalier de Ren. Avec son potentiel, la tuer serait un gâchis sans nom, c'est vrai. Mais cela n'interdisait pas à Kylo Ren de s'amuser un peu et de profiter de sa victoire. On lui devait bien ça.

Une fois sa proie capturée, il la tiendrait entre ses mains et ne la lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'amène aux pieds de Snoke. Personne d'autre ne la combattrait. Personne d'autre ne la toucherait. Elle était sa vengeance. _A lui_.

Le Leader Suprême déciderait de la marche à suivre avec elle, de quelle façon la soumettre et l'amener vers le Côté Obscur. Mais la gloire de sa capture lui revenait à lui, Kylo Ren. Il ne la laisserait à personne d'autre.

Il savait ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Snoke lui montrerait la puissance du Côté Obscure. Elle, de son côté, s'échinerait. Elle allait résister. S'accrocher au pathétique Côté Lumineux qui avait faillit séduire à de maintes reprises Ben Solo. Rien dans ce qu'il a vu jusqu'à présent ne peut le laisser croire qu'elle s'agenouillera devant le Leader Suprême sans combattre. Mais aussi forte soit sa détermination, c'est Snoke qui l'emportera. La briser et la soumettre à sa volonté sera pour lui un jeu excitant, récompensé au final par un nouveau chevalier plein de promesses.

Rey allait souffrir. A en crever.

Bien. C'est ainsi que les Sith grandissent.

Ce qu'il ce passerait ensuite, Kylo Ren n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas laisser cette interrogation futile le distraire de son objectif premier.

La trouver. La traquer. La vaincre. La capturer.

Rien qu'il n'ait jamais fait auparavant. Mais cette fois, la victoire totale serait sienne.

Qu'importe ce que lui réservait Snoke, il ferait bien entrer dans la tête de Rey que c'est lui le plus fort. Qu'il est le digne descendant de Dark Vador.

Toute puissante dans la Force ou pas, elle restait et resterait toujours une misérable pilleuse d'épave de Jakku.

Il était et resterait à jamais l'héritier de Dark Vador.

* * *

Il est là. Elle le sent. Rampante sensation malsaine à travers l'immensité de l'espace. Destructrice présence dont elle veut rester éloignée.

Ombre écrasante qui ne demande qu'à venir l'écraser de sa main assassine.

Rey sent bien que Kylo Ren est à sa recherche.

Malgré la non fin de l'univers, elle sent sa haine envers elle et son désir ardent de la retrouver. Chaque étoile au dessus de sa tête peut abriter le monstre qui la poursuit.

La main réconfortante de Luke Skywalker se pose sur son épaule. Lui aussi sent la puissance de Kylo Ren grandir à chaque seconde qui passent. Lui aussi a conscience de l'obsession malsaine de l'apprenti sith pour la jeune femme.

Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils seront un jour amenés à affronter de nouveau Kylo Ren. Mais, contrairement aux fois précédentes, ils seront prêts.

Ils l'affronteront et le vaincront ensembles.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **Étant donné toutes les interrogations sur les origines de Rey, j'ai décidé de ne pas prendre position sur une théorie ou une autre.**_

 _ **Une contrainte dans l'écriture de cette fic, mais assez sympathique à manier finalement.**_

 _ **Laissez des comms siou plait ! ;)**_


End file.
